Magnetic recording systems (such as tape recording systems) record bits of information on a magnetic recording medium using a write/read head composed of write and read transducers. During both write and read operations, the recording heads need to be positioned accurately relative to recording data tracks of the magnetic recording medium. This is achieved by controlling the position of the write/read head in reference to servo marks prewritten on the magnetic recording medium. The position accuracy of the write/read data elements onto the data tracks strongly depends on how well the servo pattern is written on the medium and how well it can be decoded by the servo control system. Conventional tape media have their magnetic particles oriented along the longitudinal tape direction (longitudinally oriented media). However, perpendicularly oriented and non-oriented magnetic recording media have demonstrated better recording performances and may be preferred for use in high density recording tape systems. When a perpendicularly oriented or a non-oriented magnetic recording medium is written with the conventional servo write methods, the servo-signal obtained from the perpendicularly oriented or non-oriented magnetic medium presents a marked asymmetry in the signal pulse shape that can detrimentally affect tracking performance. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.